The Curse of a Cat Demon
by not in use account deleted
Summary: After a long night of partying at the guild, Lucy returns home, but along her way she seems to find a cat. This cat isn't any normal cat, and he bites her, leaving her the mark of a cat demon. Now, as a cat demon, Lucy has to keep her secret from Fairy Tail, and it's especially hard when the Daimatou Enbu is in a few weeks! NaLu VS StiCy!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Walking silently through the night, my eyes tiredly rest upon the gleaming stars. The wind was cold, which caused me to shiver; My skin-tight black dress wasn't helping the situation either. Team Natsu had just returned from a large mission, and we allied with Blue Pegasus, and when we returned we partied for the night. Now, it's 5:00AM, and I'm exhausted...I would summon Loke to come carry me, since the amount of alcohol is starting to numb my brain, but unfortunately he's passed out next to Natsu, and Gray. Yawning, I grabbed my tall, black stilettos , and I carried the pair of heels in one hand, while stumbling across the pathway.

Tiredly, rubbing my eyes, a black figure darted across my vision. Squinting my eyes, I looked forward, the same dark figure blurred through my vision. Clutching my celestial keys, I dropped my heels, and I put my hand firmly on my forward silently, the black figure darted towards me in such a speed, I fell backwards, and dropped my keys. My brain was scrambled from the alcohol, and it took me a few seconds to realize the black object was coming towards me. Looking closely at the figure, it was a stunning, black cat, with golden-yellow eyes.

"Aww, it's just a kitty!" I spoke out loud in relief, and I held out my hand, and beckoned the cat towards me. The cat trotted to me, and I rubbed its pleasurable spot beside his ear. The cat purred loudly, his eyes filling with affection.

The mysterious cat wrapped around my legs, and I picked up the cat, and hoisted myself up. I rested the cat on my large chest, and I stroked his head affectionately. A searing pain then spread all over my arm, and I dropped the cat in pain. I groaned, and grasped my arm, and the cat bolted away. Glancing at my arm, purple puss was pouring out my arm.. My eyes grew heavy, and I fell on the ground, panting heavily. Blood, and purple puss poured from the bite wound, and I felt my bones crack, and rearrange.

I then closed my eyes in agony, wishing the pain would stop.. I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Opening my eyes, the sunlight gleamed in my vision. Looking around at my surroundings, I had no idea where I was.. I was in someone' house, and the walls were colored a jade green. There was a bed with cherry blossom decorated covers, and the floor was a bamboo tile. I was in the corner of the room, my back was resting against the wall, and I instinctively placed my hands over my keys. I was expecting to grab my key ring, but instead, there was nothing there!

Glancing down, my outfit was entirely different from last night. I was wearing a black tight-dress, with matching black stilettos, and now my outfit consisted of a dark purple bikini top, black leather jacket, short black leather shorts, and matching black leather boots that reached to my knees. I was panicking, my body was slowly trembling.. I don't know where I am, and I don't even have my keys!

Standing up, I glanced around the room, and I instantly ran to the door; I jingled the door knob, and luckily it wasn't locked. Opening the door, I glanced around and it was a single high-platform. There was no escape, the only way I could get to the floor is if I jumped, but it's like two-stories down!

"Hello?" I called out, and I peered down at the floor. My vision zoomed in around the floor below, and I could see everything so clearly..

"Oh, good you're awake!" A womanly voice exclaims, and there stood an elderly woman with a crooked grin. Her hair was a light blond color, and her eyes shined a bright green. She had wrinkle around her eyes, and mouth, and her clothing consisted of a traditional kimono; on her head was an awkward shaped hat.

"Who are you?" I asked, attempting to make a threatening gesture, but it came out more as frightened.. I'm scared, who is this woman? She didn't look like a threat, but why am I here? Last thing I remember is getting bit by that black cat, and passing out. Glancing at my arm, there was gauze wrapped around the wound. Maybe the woman saw me, and brought me to her home to clean my wounds...

"Dear child, I'm Esmeralda. I found you passed out in the streets, and I healed your bite wound." Esmeralda explained, with a large smile.

So my theory was correct! I'm glad I was found by Esmeralda, rather than some old man.. Bowing, I tried to show my gratitude. "Thank you so much for helping me! But if I may ask, why am I wearing this, and where are my celestial keys?" I asked.

Esmeralda chuckled, "Your clothes were covered in blood, and puss from your wound, so I changed you into some of my old clothes. Your celestial keys are down here next to me." Esmeralda replied, and she pointed to a small table which indeed, my celestial keys were on.

"Oh, thank you! Sorry to ask so many questions, by why is there no stairs to get down?" I asked, and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yoru, Sakura!" Esmeralda called, and I felt fur brush against my legs, and glancing down, it was the black cat that bit me!

My eye widened in shock, and the other cat was a pure white cat, with emerald green eyes. They were both purring, and rubbing their face against my legs; as I bent down to pet them, I felt a force push me.

I fell off the platform.

"Kyaa!" I screamed, and I tried to shut my eyes, but all I could do was look below. The air rushed around me, and by instinct, I twisted my body around, doing a back flip, and I landed perfectly on the ground. I was on all fours, and Esmeralda had a smug smile.

Shakily, I got up and I looked for any signs of injuries, yet I couldn't find any.. "H-how... W-What just happened!" I shrieked, and the black cat, Yoru hopped down, and nuzzled my shaking leg.

Esmeralda took my hands in her own, and she deeply gazed into my eyes. Once again, my vision zoomed in again, and I could see everything more clearly.. I can jump from two-stories, and my vision is extremely better. What is happening?

"Lucy.." Esmeralda spoke with fondness, and I took a step back.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked with a slight stutter. My eyes were large, and frightened, I didn't know what was happening to me!

"Lucy," She spoke once again, and she came closer, and yanked off the gauze of my arm. I was expecting to gasp in pain from the wound hitting fresh air, but there was no wound, but a tattoo? The tattoo was a spiral around my arm, and on my shoulder was a black cat?

"What is this?" I asked in wonder, as I traced my finger around the enchanting tattoo.

"That is your mark, my child. You see, you're a cat demon, but you're not alone.. I've been a cat demon since I was 17, just like you." Esmeralda explained.

"Cat demon?" I scoffed, "You must be joking."

Esmeralda then placed her hand on her oddly shaped hat, and she pulled it off to reveal.. Two cat ears!? They were colored white, and I was about to question if they were fake, but they twitched, and moved!

"You have them too, go look at that mirror." She instructed, and she pointed to a full body mirror, and I slowly stepped towards the mirror. My body was quivering with anticipation, and I stood in front of the mirror, and my eyes widened at my reflection.

"T-This isn't me!" I protested, looking at the girl in the mirror.. She couldn't truly be me, her hair was the same color blond as mine, but her hair reached down to her mid-thigh! Looking down at my hair, I was in shock to see my shoulder-length hair, now to my mid-thigh!

I stroked a hand through my silky hair in amazement, and I looked at the mirror again. I didn't see any cat ears, but even my eyes changed. My pupils turned to a diamond, cat-shaped pupil, and my eyes were a striking gold. I looked different, but not bad, I looked even better than before!

"I don't see any cat ears." I said breaking the silence, and Esmeralda stepped closer to me, and looked intensely at my head. She snapped her fingers, and she came close to the newly formed tattoo on my arm; she tapped the tattoo with her finger, and a magic circle appeared on my arm. The tattoo emitted a glowing light, and the cat on my arm changed lightly. Its old green eyes, flashed to golden, and something sprang on my head, and tailbone.

Glancing at the mirror, I flinched back, and fell down. My eyes were wide, and I stared at myself in the mirror. I had black cat ears, and a tail! Rubbing my cat ears, I purred a bit in satisfaction. They were soft, and warm, most defiantly real. Now that I had them, I could hear everything so clearly, it was astonishing!

"Good, you awakened her, now I can introduce myself. I'm Yoru, obviously the cat who bit you.. I saw you last night, and I could just tell.. You'd make a good cat demon, so I injected my power into your system, and Esmeralda just awakened the powers I bestowed upon you." Yoru explained, jumping in my lap.

Rubbing his cheek, I smiled brightly at him. "Yoru, for some reason.. I feel happy, and excited, yet I should feel frightened.. What exactly is a cat demon?" I asked.

"Sakura!" Esmeralda called, and the white cat from earlier trotted towards her, and Esmeralda sat down next to me, with Sakura on her lap. Sakura nuzzled Esmeralda's face, and then studied me.

"I'm Sakura, the cat who turned Esmeralda many years ago." She introduced, "You see, Yoru, and I are just two normal cats, with an immense normal of magical power. We're also considered immortal, because we don't age, so we brand each other as immortal cats. Anyways, cat demon are humans who are turned by us immortal cats. But, there's a catch, no ordinary human can be turned. Us immortal cats will know when somebody can be turned into a cat demon, because we'll see a bright aura around them, which is why Yoru bit you." Sakura explained.

I nodded gaining the information, and Sakura continued, "Cat demons are extremely rare, we only see a human eligible to be a cat demon every 100 years. It's completely rare to have both you, and Esmeralda a cat demon while being in the same generation. Cat demons are rare individuals, and the first cat demon was a celestial mage just like you Lucy. But, cat demons don't need their old magic anymore, because being awakened as a cat demon, brings you new magical powers."

"Our magic is extremely rare, and it varies from each of us. But us cat demons all harbor the power of many things combined. Our magic is stronger than a dragon-slayers, because our magic is made to kill any species we desire. Being a cat demon, we also have abnormal qualities, like extreme agility, super speed and strength, and we can heal extremely fast." Esmeralda said.

"What is your magic?" I asked curiously, and Esmeralda rolled up her kimono sleeve to reveal an identical tattoo to mine, except her cat was colored white, with green eyes.

"This tattoo symbolizes my magic in a way. The white color is similar to light, thus my magic varies to many different things. I can control the elements of light, and air. I can also heal people, and revive things from the dead; since my magic is light, it can only be used for good purposes only." Esmeralda said, while looking at her tattoo.

Glancing at my own, I started wondering about my magic abilities. Yoru then sat up from his curled position on my stomach, and repositioned himself to sit up. "Your tattoo is black colored, thus meaning your magic is based off of darkness. Your magic type is called shadow magic, and it's the strongest cat demon magic type you can have." Yoru boasted.

"What does my shadow magic include then?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"All cat demon magic can be used for good, or evil, and shadow magic can be used for both. You can control all the elements, you can heal people, you can requip weaponry, and armor, along with clothes, and your magic is similar to Zeref's, for you have the power to kill somebody without barely moving an inch." Yoru said, and my eyes widened in shock.

"R-Really?" I stuttered, and Esmeralda nodded.

"Sakura can you go fetch Lucy's gift?" Esmeralda asked, and Sakura ran off. A few seconds later, Sakura arrived with a small wrapped box, and she tossed it in my direction.

"For me?" I questioned, and Esmeralda nodded eagerly.

I ripped open the wrapping paper in anticipation, and there was the cutest necklace, I've ever seen! It was a black choker, that had the material of silk, and attached was a large silver bell!

"Kawaii!" I said ringing the bell, and giggling.

"Put it on," Sakura urged, and I nodded eagerly.

Slipping on the choker on my neck, I smiled at the cute gift. It fit perfectly, and the silk material of the choker was smooth on my neck. Pawing at the bell, Esmeralda chuckled at my actions.

"This choker is enchanted, it will help you with your magic. Your death magic can easily slip out when you're angry, so this prevents it from happening." Esmeralda said.

Hugging her, I smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, I love it!"

Placing Yoru on the floor, I stood up and brushed his black cat fur off my stomach. "I had really fun talking to you all.. But I'm a Fairy Tail mage. "I said, showing my guild mark, and continued, "My nakama are probably really worried about me, so I have to go.. I'll visit you another time, I promise!" I said, getting ready to leave, but Esmeralda stopped me.

"Lucy, remember to train your new magic.. Your celestial magic is weak now, because your new shadow magic has taken over.. If you need to train, travel to the town of Tenma, (Random name). There is a guild called Sabertooth, and there is plenty of training grounds there. One more thing you must know.. Be careful of your emotions, we tend to transform into cats when we have to much of one emotion, or we can transform by will.. If you need help transforming, you can communicate with me through lacrima vision. Good luck, my child." Esmeralda said, hugging me good-bye. She handed my celestial key, and I attached the key ring to the hook of my shorts.

Yoru jumped in my arms, and gave me an affectionate lick on my cheek. I kissed his cheek, and rubbed behind his ear, and set him down. I bent down, and also gave Sakura a good-bye kiss, and I ran out of the door using super speed. I stopped, and looked at my surroundings, and much to my dismay I had no idea where I am..

Closing my eyes, I sniffed the air and followed my nose. Using my super speed, and agility I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and in a matter of minutes I had reached my apartment. Grabbing a hat, and sunglasses I made my way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter! I honestly had so much writing this, because of my obsession of cats! Leave a review if you'd like, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, nya!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had some personal issues and I couldn't find the time to update. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but hopefully you all will forgive me! Also, did anyone watch the Fairy Tail OVA 5? It's hilarious, too bad there wasn't any NaLu in it. :( Speaking of NaLu, I'm making this story a NaLu vs StiCy. well, enjoy the chapter! Nya!~  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v**

Struggling to fit my hat over my cat ears, I sighed for the millionth time. Each time I tried to stretch my hat on my head, my cat ears would bulge out, and make the hat come off my head! I growled in frustration, and I suddenly snapped my fingers in sudden realization. I can use my requip magic to form a cloak!

Glancing around, I dived into a local shop, and I was greeted by the woman behind the counter. She glanced at my cat ears questioningly, but she shrugged it off. Fiore is a weird place, cat ears can't stand out that much, right? I walked into the ladies' bathroom, and I looked around, and checked under each stall, and luckily the bathroom was unoccupied.

Closing my eyes, I began to think of my requip magic. "Requip!" I spoke, and black magical circles formed over my feet. My magic slowly consumed my body, and I requipped into a sleeveless crop top that was colored black, and the top matched my black, silk choker that had a bell attached. I then requipped into a pair of dark denim jean shorts, and black combat boots. My outfit was simple, but not complete. For the last touch, I requipped a matching black cloak, and I smirked as I slipped the cloak over my body.

I tucked my long hair in the back of the cloak so the guild wouldn't notice my new length, and I stared at my reflection. You could see my golden cat-like eyes gleaming, so I pulled down the cloak in attempt to cover them. My cat ears remained perfectly hidden in my cloak, and I curled my cat tail into my shorts. I smiled in triumph, and I walked out of the bathroom, only to see something.. So wonderful!

I raced to the counter, drool practically hanging from my mouth, and I grinned excitedly at the woman. I slipped down the hood of my cloak so she wouldn't assume I was a thief, and I quickly looked at the menu at none other than.. Fish! I don't know why, but it smells so good, it's mouth-watering! I can really sympathize with Happy now, for his constant want of fish! Maybe I should buy Happy, Charle, and Pantherlilly some as well?

"Hello Ma'am! Are you interested in buying some fish?" The woman asked with a kind tone in her voice.

"Yes! May I have some Spanish Mackerel? Oh, and four of them please, nya!" I requested, but my hands slammed over my mouth at my last word. Nya? Did I really just meow? I blushed in embarrassment, and I glanced up to see her giggling softly at me.

"Of course Dear. Don, get four Spanish Mackerel!" She yelled to the worker in the back of the shop, and he nodded and went to go fetch the fish.

She looked at me, and studied my cat ears for a bit until she finally spoke, "Are those real?" She asked curiously, and I nodded slowly. Should I tell her? I don't see the harm..

"Yeah, I'm a cat demon." I said, smiling a bit, and she reached out and pet my ears. She stroked them softly, with a small smile lit on her lips. Surprisingly, she didn't even question me on what a cat demon even is.

"Wow they're really soft," She commented, and I smiled in return. The worker came out with the fish, and he handed it to the woman. She put the fish on a scale, and she calculated the price.

"That will be 40 jewels." **(I guesstimated, I have no idea how much that would be..)**

I grabbed the fish, and I handed over the correct amount of jewels. "Thank you, come again!" The woman smiled, and I nodded eagerly.

"I will, thank you Ma'am!" I replied, and I pulled my cloak hood over my head again before exiting. Walking through the crowds of people, I decided to cook the fish myself. It can't be that hard, right?

I placed my hand over the bag, and my hand lit on fire, cooking the fish. I turned my fire into blue fire to speed the process up, and before the fish caught on fire, I extinguished the flame in my hand. I glanced at the fish, and I smiled in triumph. Cooking would be so easy now!

Stretching my arms up, I extended my claws from my finger tips, and I stretched every aching claw. I opened my mouth, and I let out a lengthy, lazy yawn and I used my super speed to reach the guild quickly. I was running easily over the hard pavement, my boots making loud noises each time my foot took a step. I jumped into the air, and I did a front flip, and I landed on a roof perfectly on all fours. Cats always land on their feet, I was no exception.

I dashed from rooftop to rooftop, and thankfully, Fairy Tail was just around the corner! I hopped down from the roof, and I adjusted my cloak, making sure my cat eats, tail, hair, and eyes weren't visible. I grabbed the handle shakily, and I opened the doors.. This is it.. There's no backing down!

"H-Hey minna!" I greeted, and the guild went silent, and stared at me. Loud murmurs went throughout the guild, and I chuckled silently realizing that they didn't recognize me due to my cloak hiding my appearance.

I adjusted my hand, and I made sure my pink, Fairy Tail insignia was visible to everyone.

Natsu hopped down from the table, and he raced over to me, and tackled me to the floor. My back made a harsh impact to the floor, and I winced in slight pain, and I glared at the dragon slayer. He stared into my golden eyes, but he didn't dare yank down my hood, thankfully.

"Lucy?" He questioned, and I nodded, with a sigh.

I shoved him off of me, accidentally using too much strength, and he slammed into the table. The table managed to slam into Gray, who then was engulfed with an aura of hatred. "Yo Flame Brain, watch it!" Gray yelled, an angry vein present on his forehead, and Natsu grit his teeth with anger.

"Shaddup you damn Stripper!" Natsu yelled, and they started brawling in the middle of the guild. The rest of the guild sweat dropped, but they slowly joined into the brawl. I smiled at the giant fight, and I made my way to the bar to visit Mira-San, and Levy-Chan. I sat down at my favorite seat, and Levy-Chan sat next to me, with a giant book wrapped in her petite arms.

"Hey Lu-Chan! What's up with cloak?" Levy asked with curiosity. Mirajane then joined in, and nodded along with Levy.

"I have a cold," I lied, then I fake coughed. "I wore a cloak to prevent me getting more germs," I said, and they both nodded.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Mirajane asked, and I nodded eagerly.

"Milk!" I exclaimed, and Mira-San looked at me oddly, but she suddenly brushed it off. I usually get a vanilla milkshake, but a nice milk sounds good to me now.

I turned to face Wendy whom was on my other side, and luckily the three exceeds accompanied her. "Hey Happy, Charle, Pantherlily, I bought you all some fish!" I said, and I swear Happy's eyes grew the size of watermelons!

"F-Fish! Lucy, you're the best!" Happy wailed happy tears rolling comically from his eyes. I smiled in return and I got the cooked Spanish Mackerel out of the plastic bag, and I handed each exceed some fish. I smiled softly, watching them eat the fish, and Charle looked at me oddly. Charle probably knows I'm a cat demon, with her power to see the future.. Hopefully, she'll keep this vision to herself.

"Thank you, for the delicious fish." Pantherlily thanked formally, and I smiled in return.

"It's no problem, I was buying some fish, and I'd thought some fellow cats would like some too, nya!" I said, and to my horror Happy, and Pantherlily looked at me oddly. Charle didn't seem too shocked, and thank the Heavens, nobody else heard me!

The two male exceeds brushed it off, because they were too consumed in their own meal to question me. I turned back to the face the front of the bar, and I took my fish out of the bag, and I ate it greedily. I then grabbed my milk, and chugged it down so fast, it would put Natsu to shame! I slammed the glass back down, and I heard Levy's voice call to me.

I turned to face the bluenette, and I realized she plopped down a giant book, and much to my dismay.. The title read "Demons A-Z" Why would Levy-Chan have this kind of book?

"O-Oh, what's this?" I asked, with a nervous stutter. My cat ears twitched anxiously, and I twirled my fingers together in anticipation.

"I found this book with Gajeel-Kun at the library! I've tried to decipher it all day, but the language is unknown." Levy sighed with defeat.

"May I see?" I asked, and Levy nodded with approval. I grabbed the large, dusty book and I glanced inside. Oddly enough, I knew the language? Was this something to do with being a cat demon? Maybe the language was something all demons just knew.. That's the only logical reason I can understand everything.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked, and I snapped my attention back to her, "You looked spaced out.. Did you recognize the language?" Levy asked.

I don't want to lie to my best friend! But... I have too.. It's for the best..

"Nope, not at all," I lied, my heart clenching with each word. It hurts lying to my nakama, but I'll tell them when I'm ready.

"Oh," Levy said dejectedly. I swallowed nervously with guilt, but I shook the feeling off.

"So.. Can you believe we have the Daimatou Enbu in just three months?" Levy-Chan asked, and I shook my head with vigor.

"Not at all! I have to train!" I said, pumping a fist in the air, and Levy-Chan giggled at my antics. "In fact, I have to speak to Master.. I think I'm going to leave the guild for three months to train.." I said.

"Lu-Chan! Why can't you just stay in Fairy Tail and train?" Levy asked, and I avoided eye contact with the bookworm.

"I just.. I would rather train alone," I said, and Levy then looked at me with determination gleaming in her hazel colored eyes.

"Then... I'll come with you!" Levy exclaimed, and I shrugged.

"Sure.. It'll be fun!" I said, and we got up from our seats to head to Master Makarov's office. I knocked hesitantly on the door, and my sensitive ears heard a faint, "Come in,"

I opened the door with a loud creak, and I held it open for Levy to walk in. I closed the door quietly, and we sat on two chairs, that were placed in the room. We stared quietly at Master, until finally I broke the awkward silence.

"Master... Levy-Chan, and I want to leave Fairy Tail for three months to train.. Is that alright?" I asked, and Master sniffled a bit, with tears running down his face.

"My children!" He wailed, and we giggled a bit at his silly antics. He pulled himself together, and nodded. "Of course! But remember to come back of course!" Master said, and he held his hands over our guild mark insignia. A bright light emitted from his hands, and my pink Fairy Tail mark that I had treasured for so long, was gone. But only temporarily.

"Thanks Master!" Levy said, and we headed outside nervously. I made sure to hide my hand so nobody would notice my missing insignia, and we quietly ran out of the guild doors.

"Time to pack!" Levy exclaimed excitedly, and I nodded along with her. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two! Leave a review if you would like, and have supercalafragilisticexpialidocious day/night! Nya~  
**


End file.
